Semiconductor devices are widely used in the electronics industry because of small size, multi-function, and/or low manufacture costs thereof. The semiconductor devices may be categorized as any one of semiconductor memory devices storing logic data, semiconductor logic devices processing operations of logical data, and hybrid semiconductor devices having both the function of the semiconductor memory devices and the function of the semiconductor logic devices.
Generally, a semiconductor device may include vertically stacked patterns and contact plugs for electrically connecting the patterns to each other. As the semiconductor devices have been highly integrated, a space between patterns and/or a space between a pattern and a contact plug may be more and more reduced. Thus, a parasitic capacitance between patterns and/or between a pattern and a contact plug may increase. The parasitic capacitance may cause performance deterioration of the semiconductor device, such as reduction of an operation speed.